vintagepatternsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Tarna
problem reports you know you can merge the content your self right? just take the best parts from both, and put it on the page that you want to keep, and just place a #REDIRECT good page name on the page your NOT keeping. if theres something that needs deleting, you can put on the page --Uberfuzzy 02:59, 8 July 2008 (UTC) I did NOT know - sorry, I am really a beginning wiki user... Will try this next time tarna 05:18, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :its quite all right, thats how we learn. keep up the good work. --Uberfuzzy 05:23, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Hi Tarna Any chance you still have Simplicity primer 2300 (50s prom style dress)? I am using this pattern to make my wedding dress (or my dressmaker friend is) and I bought it on ebay with no cover. If you have a scan of the back cover I would be so incredibly grateful! Many thanks Louise 00:42, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Hello Louise, Sorry, I sold that pattern a long time ago, and do not have a scan of the back. I had to leave the message here, hope you get it. You could contact http://www.patternrescue.com to see if they can help you, though. Good luck tarna 01:04, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Hi Tarna, I just received a message from you about a pattern I added in error (because it was too new for the wikia). I'm a brand new member and I think I put myself into auto-pilot and forgot the dating requirements. I also couldn't figure out how to answer your nice note... (I'm at the bottom of a steep learning curve I think). Fortunately I was able to find this page... So how do I delete that pattern??? (I'm going to try to figure that out myself in case you don't receive this note for a while...). Thanks soooooooo much!!! --Shirley 02:16, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks for your help and hand-holding!!! I'll get the hang of it sooner or later.... I am having fun... this is a terrific wikia. --Shirley 04:24, 13 April 2009 (UTC) wonderful work Thank you so much Tarna for the wonderful work your doing reverting all the patterns that had been changed, I didn't realize they were so many... I don't have much time at the moment to help you but I will as soon as I'll be able to. Kind regards,Petite Main 17:13, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Do you own or know someone with the pattern Advance 2380; ca. 1940s; Stuffed Animals - Dog, Panda, Rabbit, Horse, Elephant that would be willing to sell? Thanks! E. Gouge you can reach me at imafollower@hotmail.com Help! Hi Tarnia, can you point me in the right direction... I have many patterns that are not listed, so I would like to add some new pages, but I cannot find any instructions on how to do that. I know how to edit an existing page, but I am trying to figure out how to start a new one. Can you help? --Crazyapplefangirl 22:39, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Follow-up Question Is there a list of categories? I see that you have added categories on each of my new pages (thanks!) - how do I make sure that I get that done myself so that I am not causing anyone unnecessary work? --Crazyapplefangirl 02:28, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Quotation Marks Hi Tarnia what confused me is the instructions on the main page. "To write a new Vintage Sewing Patterns pattern article, enter the pattern and number in the box below (e.g., "Butterick 6015")." It tells you to put in the quotations marks. You might want to change that :( --Crazyapplefangirl 21:48, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Book entries Thanks for the quick reply about book entries. How about if I try it, and if you (all) don't like it, you can move or change it? Sometimes seeing things visually on the web decides if it works or not. ~Phedre About Advance patterns Hello Birgit, sorry but I was on holidays so I got your message only today. I feel exactly the same about the Advance Import patterns, for consistency I think it would be better to keep the "Advance nr" title and then create the Advance Import category. Kind regards, Petite Main 12:33, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Help in identifying a pattern It would be nice if we could have a page here to assist in identifying unknown patterns. For example, I would like to find this pattern ID or something similar Crazyapplefangirl 12:47, 30 May 2009 (UTC) McCall's Mens' Sport Jacket #5628 Good Day, I saw taht you posted a picture for this pattern #5628 men's sportsjacket fromthe 1940's. Do you own the pattern? I'd love to buy it or gt a copy. Thanks in advance, Sixto Hello Tarna! I am looking for the 1940s Simplicity evening dress pattern #1174 you have shown here. Also, if you do have this pattern avaiable, I would like to know the price. Thanks, 09pdcollins Thank you! Being a newbie here, I truly appreciate your corrections. That's the best way I learn. If there's anything else I'm doing wrong, please let me know so I can do it right and you won't have to clean up my mess! :) I'm slowly going through my hundreds of patterns to see which are here and which aren't. Thanks again, RinaSlayter P.S.: What makes a pattern vintage enough to post here? The fact that it's out of print or the age?--RinaSlayter 16:49, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for all the Edits Hi Tarna, I wanted to thank you for all the edits you have been doing to my pages, I really appreciate it since I'm learning as I go along! If there is anything I can do to make your job easier or something I am constantly doing wrong, please let me know. Thanks again, Delana Help Please with Images Hi Tarna, I am a newbie to the Wiki. I have mastered added a source however wanted to add my first article. I thought I could just use the pattern template. All went well at first however am having problems with adding an image. I am using Firefox and it keep asking if I wanted to save it or open with a program. I didn't realize each time I did it a new picture was being uploaded here. Now I don't know how to delete the duplicates. Also I still can't figure out how to get the pattern image into the template. Would appreciate any help! Thank you! - Marlene Thank you - So Much!! Thank you Tarna for your fantastic directions. They were very clear and yes I finally added my first article. I still don't know how to delete the duplicate images I uploaded but hope to resolve it too soon. :) Marlene Edits Hi Tarna, Thank you for all the edits. I am hoping to get the hang of this soon. I really appreciate all your help. It is very kind. Marlene Edit Title Hi Tarna, I did it now......I was being so careful with everything until I realized I had added two articles and named them S.... instead of Simplicity. Is there a way to edit the title as I could not find it. So sorry to be a problem. Marlene So confused! Hi Tarna! I've been trying to figure out how to add patterns to this site, but I am totally lost. I did manage to get one up Advance 4119), which you kindly edited for me, but I went about it in a backward way and can't figure out what I did. Also, if I search for "4119" the article doesn't come up. It only comes up if I search for the whole title "Advance 4119". I know when I'm searching for a pattern, I usually just use the number, so I think it would be more useful to fix that. So here's what I've done to try to add a pattern: I go to the home page and click on "Create a New Article". I then choose the "Pattern Template". For the article title I put in the pattern name and number and click the edit button. It gets confusing when I try to insert an image. I chose an image from my hard drive, and then the spinning thing comes up. I get a download box with some .php text file that says there's an error and the spinning this just keeps spinning. Somehow the Advance page still got created, though I think it didn't have the picture at first. I managed to add that, but I'm not how. Anyhow, sorry if this was too lengthy. I just figured more detail would be better than less. I have an awful lot of patterns and would really love to contribute. Thanks for any help you can give! Jeanette --Ladybegood 19:17, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks so much. I think I got it now. It helps to add the picture beforehand. Now I just have to resize my pic's because they are all way too big! By the way, I added a review and gallery picture of Butterick 7329 which I actually bought from you on Ebay. Thanks again! --Ladybegood 20:33, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the note about the signature. I did not know that! Vogue 9731 A Hi Birgit, Am trying to not have so many edits to clean-up. I do have a question about Vogue 9731 A. Are you just thinking it may be late 70's? I still have problems picking categories with so many possibilities and some so similar. Marlene Last Change Thank you Birgit for the explanation. Wow I am impressed you are keeping a large excel spreadsheet of vogue patterns. I am slowly working my way through my patterns to input. Right now am on Vogue. I am getting ready to input another which to me looks like it could be late 1970's plus the price was only $2.50 originally. Thank you again for all your assistance! Marlene Formatting help! Sorry, I checked the help forum but I don't see the answer readily apparent. Thank you, by the way, for fixing my formatting and adding categories!! I was going to add the 30 vintage patterns I scanned this morning (most don't seem to be in your database, which is good!) but I discovered 3 patterns in that the formatting was wonky. Do I not add the picture using the "insert image" button in the "pattern template"?? Should I start with a blank template instead? Thanks a bunch for your help! I'm going to hold off adding additional patterns until I figure it out. Thanks a bunch! Ok I tried again, Simplicity 3016, but my image (using the insert image button ) is still a "preview" image, and I don't know what to put in the layout part. If I choose right, it shifts all hte text to the left, and if I choose left, it shifts all the text to the right. Maybe I'm still not using the correct template? Thank you for your help! If I"m missing a step, I hope you'll let me know! Oh, and I'm still not sure about categories, so I'm sorry if you have to add/adjust alot of those. Baby steps. Thank you! Thank you for all the minor editing to my entries. I'm a little overwhelmed, but want to get these patterns posted. I cannot believe the number of patterns I have that don't have entries! This could take weeks! Tarna, I'm having trouble when I update the sources field on a pattern. The formatting of the field heading gets changed, and I don't know why or what I'm doing incorrectly. I'm only adding a source link. I know I'm probably creating a ton of work so if you can provide me with some feedback, maybe I can prevent the error from happening. Thanks in advance for your help. re:vogue pattern HI Birgit, A long time ago you sent me a pattern & a made a copy for you?? I hope you remember me?? Anyways I have a few questions I would like to ask you..Please contact me at felinefury@hotmail.com thanks Lisa W Attaching PDF files of envelope backs? Tarna, Is there a way to add a PDF file of the back of the pattern envelope? I know I have a lot of patterns that don't have the envelope, so you don't have the yardage chart. I scan the back of the pattern envelope into a PDF file for all of the patterns that I sell (well all of the ones in the last 5 months). Is there any way that we could add that info to the wiki? Ornament gal 00:17, February 3, 2010 (UTC)Nancy, ornament_gal Problem? Hi Birgit, I was wondering if you know if there is a problem with the wikia. I keep getting this message "A LOT". "No such special page From Vintage Sewing Patterns You have requested a special page that is not recognized by Vintage Sewing Patterns. A list of all recognized special pages may be found at Special:Specialpages. Return to Main Page." Patternshop 20:35, February 13, 2010 (UTC)Lisa Thanks for the quick reply back:) I noticed the search has been crazy the last few days or so. What I am seeing now just started last night. What I have found is the patterns that are being edited now or newly edited aren't being affected by it. It seems to be the ones that haven't been edited in awhile. Lisa Duart Patterns I was surprised not to find thes patterns in the site have you listed them otherwise? http://florida-house.ecrater.com/product.php?pid=7089601 Florida HouseFlorida House 16:18, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Help! Hi Tarna, Sorry I've been gone so long but am trying to find my way back here. Unfortunately I just went brain dead. I have a pattern I am adding but have forgotten how to get my link to the pattern listed. I know I need to use control V to past the link in but cannot remember what I need to do to make it appear just as Marlene's Hutch. I remember something about using [ ] Yikes must be a senior moment. ~ Marlene's Hutch ~ 18:26, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Ignore My Plea for Help I got it Tarna! Whew! I got my source link in. ~ Marlene's Hutch ~ 18:43, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I would like to purchase Phone number:314-599-6802 My pinning ceremony is coming up and I want this nurse dress. Please contact me!!! Thanks.Michelle Wehmeyer RE:File:S2587.jpg Thanks for fixing my formatting! Thanks for fixing my formatting--I'm new to Wiki editing and could NOT get the images to come out properly! http://polkadotoverload.blogspot.com 15:20, March 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: Welcome Thanks, I'm glad that I'm very welcome here. Sorry, I didn't know that about the categories.--Station7 19:13, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Categories Hi Tarna. I added a pattern today (first new one for me in months!) but when I went to do the categories, they didn't auto-fill and I ended up guessing, and guessing wrong in some cases. Any idea why the autofill no longer works for me? Do I need to be in a particular mode or screen or something? --RinaSlayter 22:30, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Tarna. My first day really back and of course they do "upgrades"! I'd thought I'd just forgotten how to do it. I even went through all my preferences to try and get them reset. I, too, hope it irons out soon. And yeah, the disappearing categories is frustrating as well. I see my mistakes and then can't even try to fix them! Grrr.... ;)--RinaSlayter 23:20, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Wiki problems Hi Birgit, in fact I've just noticed. Since you already sent a problem report, I think we just have to wait for the wiki staff to fix it. Kind regards Petite Main 08:08, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for all the wonderful work you do! Dear Birgit, Thank you so much for all the great work you do for wikia. You do such wonderful work with all of your edits. I am learning so much about fashion and patterns from the work you do. I am so grateful. --Mbchills 17:53, April 10, 2010 (UTC)Mary at Pattern Gate Tina checking in First a question...when I am adding a page the only choices I have are Left or Right format....but I know you want then centered. What am I suppose to be doing? And second...are you adding stuff from my store? I am finding my stuff already entered. I think this is GREAT, but I'd like to know who to thank. I have gone for long periods of not adding during which I would forget how to do it, but finally I printed out somebody's instructions and with those and some trial and error I'm trying to get back to doing it more often. But I keep finding my stuff ...with my vendor name added too. This is wonderful! What-I-Found 21:37, April 20, 2010 (UTC) A couple that need your attention Well, I'm still mucking about, but I found two tonight with 404 Not Found...Vogue 6109 and Vogue 7291. I will try to send Petite Main a message to thank her for entering my stuff....but be sure that I appreciate all you do too...good thing this place has you both! Thanks, Tina What-I-Found 04:16, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I am having problems accessing pages when I do a search for a pattern #. I type in just a number like 4092. It comes up with all the patterns that have that # in it. When I click on a specific pattern found in the search it brings me to an error page. This is probably related to the error mentioned above. It give a error 404. When I do a search for specifc pattern such as Simplicity 4092 it brings me to that page - but that is a problem if you have more then one Simplicity 4092 on the wiki. I'm guessing this is a problem with the wiki's search engine in general. Regards, Oldpatterns 15:14, April 22, 2010 (UTC) quick question for you A trade publication is writing a story about how user-generated articles are becoming more valuable than paid-for articles, and they wanted to know if we had any users who might be interested in talking to them about their experiences with Wikia. Is this something you would be interested in doing? If so could you please email me at sena at wiki-inc.com. I'll need your Name, Email, Phone number and geographic location. Thanks for your time, and please let me know either way. Sena@Wikia 16:56, May 17, 2010 (UTC) a quick note from our PR person, 1) Wikia won't give personal contact info to a reporter. I can arrange an interview where we use a dial in number and everyone dials into the call. We do need their real name and most likely the city/state where they live. They may be asked their profession, but that can be vague ("I'm in finance." "I'm in education." etc..) 2) The interview will focus on why they like using Wikia sites and what motivates them, keeps them engaged, etc. 3) From a time investment standpoint, the call with me will be about 30 minutes, and the call with the reporter will take 15-20 minutes. 4) I will be on the call with the reporter and can "shield" them if needed. That said, I've worked with this reporter before, and find him to be professional and above board, and don't expect any probing questions. Plus, he's very positive about Wikia. If this is OK with them, I can then spend time discussing the details of the interview via phone. let me know if this is something you could help with. Sena@Wikia 18:49, May 18, 2010 (UTC) wrong email I accidentally sent you the wrong email. The correct contact email is sena at wikia-inc.com sorry for the mix up! Sena 22:40, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Hello - Your Feedback Wanted! Hello Tarna! I'm new to Wikia and have been tasked with the Lifestyle category. The Vintage Pattern wiki is doing great and I wanted to let you know that I've been spending some time contributing to the wiki and taking a look around. I'm going to ask our internal team to help out with some changes to the front page and would love your (and other key contributors) feedback as I start to plan it. Is there anything you wish was easier to find and/or access from the front page? Let me know on my talk page or send me an email (jeska@wikia-inc.com). Cheers and hope to hear from you soon! - JeskaD 21:37, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Hi Tarna, like so many before me I just wanted to say thanks for editing my first post on here. It was a little more complicated than I expected, not helped I think by suddenly being prompted to sign in part way through which changed the page I was editing, maybe losing what I had done before, I'm really not sure! I have more to add so will try the process again and do it properly and add in the categories etc. Thanks also for adding the name of the collar on my my pattern, I couldn't for the life of me remember the style name this morning, was a bit of a durr moment when I saw you added it. Copyright? Hi, Could you please tell me if the pictures of pattern covers that you have uploaded are restricted by copyright, or if I would be free to use them somewhere else? Thanks! 10:39, June 30, 2010 (UTC) 2 questions Why is your userpage unproctected? And why is the main page also unprotected? It's a big Wiki and there are many articles here and every day it become a little bit bigger.--Station7 13:33, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks again for all of your help this week, have a great weekend! - JeskaD 23:55, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for fixing Sandritocat problem! Petite Main 15:08, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Adding a photo to the vintage vendor list Hi Tarna- I've used the VPW as a resource for a long time, and didn't realize til tonight that I could be adding to it (not very experienced with the wiki concept, I guess). I've added my etsy shop to the list of vendors, and saw the slideshow on the home page. I uploaded a photo to add to the slideshow. It's there for me to choose, but when I add my link or a caption (or not), and go to finish, I get an error that my upload was aborted because of an extension hook. It's a simple jpg image, only 75 x 75. I'd really appreciate your help. Thanks! KraftD KraftD 04:16, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Inserting Photos -- What am I doing wrong? I'm feeling very frustrated because I can't get the photos to position properly when I insert them. It used to be that when I created a new article the photo just stayed right there at the top. Now when I insert it either lands to the right or left and won't go above the pattern discription. I feel bad creating more work. I'm not an idiot at this...I've built websites for goodness sakes! I think that's why this frustrates me. What the heck am I doing wrong? I upload the photo. Start a new article. Click where it says insert image, select the photo, select full size and it goes in the wrong place. If I try to drag it to another location it just plain disappears. Someone help me, please...or I can just let folks keep reformatting. LOL Nancy Ornament gal 03:48, July 18, 2010 (UTC)ornament_gal New Pattern Template Howdy! We turned on the new pattern form/template for entering new patterns today. You can access it via the left link to "Create a new Article" or from the front page text link (hope to have that be an image soon). Can you take a look when you have a chance and let me know what you think ? Thanks, JeskaD 01:35, July 23, 2010 (UTC) The new template looks good and works well. The only thing that I see that might need a change is the year. It enters beautifully but I don't see it on the published article. I've found that I really like seeing it just before description. That way it shows up when I search. If the search returns Simplicity 9724 and Simplicity 9724 A, then I can quickly tell which is the pattern I'm looking for instead of clicking in to get the pictures. I really like seeing Simplicity 9724 1980 description in the search results vs Simplicity 9724 Description. Now there's a thought...any way to get a thumbnail in the search results? Nancy Ornament gal 16:58, July 23, 2010 (UTC)ornament_gal Nancy - thanks, great feedback. I'm not sure why the date isn't going somewhere, was supposed to be fed into the description field! I'll ask the engineers to take a look. Would love to get more images into search results and category pages. I've already passed on the idea of incorporating more thumbnail-based browsing (a'la etsy) with our product team. Hope to have more info on that soon! Keep the great ideas coming please. -- JeskaD 22:17, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for your note on placing vendor name at bottom of list (versus inserting into alphabetical order). In addition to adding my vendor reference, I want to add a good number of pictures to your pattern database. The only template I found was on the lower right side of the front page. This template does not give me the option of categories and I see you are manually editing what I enter to add the categories. If you can tell me to find a template with the categories, or how to add them in, I'd be more than happy to do so. Also, how to you add a second pattern reference when the number already exsits .. i.e. two of Butterick whatever number? Appreciate your guidance Lorrie of Todaystreasure Category corrections I see that you are having to edit every one of my entries for category and other problems. I'll admit, I'm feeling quite incompetent !!! Hopefully, I'll get this inhand over the next couple days; I really am trying. Lorrie, CTStudios loading photos Hi, I am having problems loading photos. Seems like it takes forever and then when it does load, the photo covers the whole screen and I go back to resize it. Any suggestions? Wrong Name on pattern Ooops! I just misnamed a pattern and I don't know how to fix that. Simplicity 7475 A should be 7675 A. My brain apparently disengaged while I was typing! Nancy Ornament gal 17:48, August 6, 2010 (UTC)ornament_gal Hi, Tarna! I'm not actually new, but I couldn't remember my password and signed in with my facebook page. It's been a while since I joined, so maybe I was forgotton... Anyway, I was just noticing that it's become more difficult to browse a particular pattern company--just the other day I could select 'H' and get the 'H's so I could find the Hollywood patterns, but it seems to have disappeared. Hi, Tarna... I realised the first .jpg was too big, so I re Uploaded it and renamed it, and changed the display parameters... Didn't have any trouble... KryptoTheSuperdog ktsd Hello! Thank you very much for the welcome! I will be learning a lot about wikia as a total newbie. I'm excited to join the site. :) Thevintagedesignshop 23:40, August 18, 2010 (UTC)